The present invention relates in general to an air gun range, and more particularly, to a portable range system which allows individuals or groups to quickly assemble a safe, single or multiple firing point range, of virtually any size in virtually any adequately sized open space.
Air guns, as opposed to “bb guns”, have the accuracy of a high power rifle or pistol that uses conventional ammunition, but present fewer problems with regards to hazmat, ricochets, danger zones, and noise pollution. These advantages make them ideal for youth competitions at all levels including high-school, collegiate level, and even Olympic competition. They are also valuable marksmanship training devices currently being used by Army, Marine Corps, Air Force, and navy Junior Recruit Officer Training Cadet programs (JROTC).
As the number of organized air rifle and pistol teams/programs is growing, so is the reluctance of schools to allow these programs. Fear of lawsuits, damage caused by errant shots, and the stigma attached to guns, are some of the major reason schools deny the creation of such programs. Compounding the problem is the complete absence of a safe, portable, and cost effective target system, as well as a lack of available space to conduct training. Construction costs make it necessary for schools to make the most out every square foot of building space. Because of the substantial amount of space required to construct a shooting range they are often constructed in spaces primarily designed for other uses, such cafeterias or gymnasiums. These spaces then become dual purpose areas and thus need to be converted to a shooting range prior to training and returned to its original condition once training has been completed. The time it takes to set up and take down a range cuts into valuable and limited training time. Schools that currently allow ranges to be constructed rely heavily on the judgment and knowledge on the individual supervising the marksmanship training to provide a safe and effective training environment. A top down review by the leaders of these marksmanship training programs found that very few of these ranges met even minimal safety standards. The ones that did meet minimum standards did so through the use of self-designed, untested, and unapproved backdrops or systems. A typical backdrop is often nothing more than a carpet hung behind the target line to prevent damage from errant shots. Some even use backdrops as flimsy as plastic shower curtains, some use nothing at all.
There is thus a substantial need to provide an air gun range which can be easily assembled and dissemble by an individual in a very short time, preferably within minutes. Also, it is expected that such air gun range provides sufficient safety to prevent the users and any individuals in the proximity from being injured by the air gun shooting.